Category talk:Republic Marine Havoc Squad
you know where one of the pics of vas is ill show the picture thats really Omega Squad and ill show you the first book picture Commander Racer, Captain Raxxum here. I have been working (in Word) on the ranking system. I.E. Spelling Errors, Numbers, Order of Ranks, Different Units. Is there an e-mail address that I can contact you with so we can discuss further developement on the Ranking System? Also, I would like to be put in charge of the Wiki page so I can fix all of these errors. Raxxum 19:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Raxxum the page is being edited by me, Luke Docker mostly. The very beginning and the ranking was done by cold and Racer I did everything in between. I have been trying to fix all the spelling errors and story errors in it as I add new content to the page. I would prefer it if you did not do anything to this page as it would cause confusion but you can contribute by telling me what is wrong that you see or what you would like added. I would be happy to add it as this is a squad page not just one person's page, but it is better the fewer people that edit it. So, thanks for the offer but it is better if you do not edit this page directly but you just tell me. if you do not like that idea then perhaps we can work something out where you add things but don't edit things. Just please do not do anything without permission from me or Cold. Racer maybe but he does not add too much stuff to this. Just tell us what you want. We can think of something. LukeDocker99 22:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Just something I remembered from when I first started working with the UNSCM, you should change the title of the wiki page to The Republic UNSCM Special Forces. Because that ''is the name of the squad.'' Raxxum 13:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Well a lot of people still want it to be the Havoc squad because it was someones mistake that made us lose that name. We would have preferred to have kept it. This is Commander Racer here I gave permission to cold to fix the ranks since he is in charge of it and I hope no one edits it besides cold, vas or me. If you have any questions or concerns please leave a message on my message wall here: http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Racer1477 . Thank you. SquadLeader Racer Images Quite the impressive amount of images (almost to the point of a little overwhelming, but no worries now). Also, the "Unidentified new clone" image, is Phase II Commander Fox. Bane7670 22:22, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Of coarse Corpral Whiteman is on the members of the squad but not me xDMarinetroop 18:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ArcScout MarineKey Joined If i've joined the UNSC do I get to put up some stuff about Hotshot on hereor will guys handle it? Clonefanatic 13:43, May 11, 2012 (UTC) We'll handle it, mate. You will need to Pass Basic traning and also you will need to select witch class you want such as heavy gunner, shock trooper, assassin trooper, medical peronel, ECT. Yeah I want to be heavy weapons, I have the rotary cannon and the hip-mounted cannon, and is it alright if i put my pic on the ranking and units thing on the page? Knight Bravehero 14:11, May 11, 2012 (UTC) whoops that was my brother's username he was logged in at the time. LOLOL Clonefanatic 14:12, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Director, may I take off some of the unessacary pictures? It's a little overwhelming, it's too many pics! Some don't even make sense! Clonefanatic 06:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think this is a problem too. 13px Rusty Layman, Republic UNSCM Special Forces 16:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey idot who posted black forest Black forest Is in a fragile situation, and your authozation has been revoked. This is substantial evidence teir is no proof he is part of BF. If he is thwen he is obviouslt a rouge faction -Special Agent Vindicator UNSC (Classified) Sir, that fact still remains, they are getting bold enough to strike, I suggest immiediate action. Sir, I did not put this section on, I simply put it on the section, another person put in on, she's not even on the Legion, sir. -HWS Captain Hotshot UNSCM Special Forces WTH DID YOU DO WITH THE PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????' We do not know if it is at all black forest or a rouge agent. You do not know we do not know,Its over, Intel will take care of this. -Vindy Sirs,I believe we have great enmities that need to be dealt with! Black Forest is one of them, I suggest you should use intel agents, and the recon team. However I am no leader so I cannot justify what I think should be done. I've just had enough of this backstabbing behind our backs! Especially Director's! We cannot let these terrorists (if you mind me calling them that) to destroy our Legion from the inside out. I will gladly take a squad to find out what is going on with Black Forest.... -UNSCM Special Forces Captain Hotshot Why do you have my picture of my clone but you don't have his story on introduction? And why can't you keep the quote up, I thought it was a good quote. Again srry for editing I didn't know and there were no regulations when I edited. Clonefanatic 03:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. I will see if I can put you in the Squad introductions and then in there you can put your quote.LukeDocker99 10:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) BeGone There is a free browser based FPS called BeGone. If you wish to join the UNSC clan, go to this link: BeGone UNSC Clan If you sign up, please use your CWA character name. 13px Rusty Layman, Republic UNSCM Special Forces 19:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) This is a lot out dated page, mind if i edit it?Marinetroop 00:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Marinetroop R.I.P. R.I.P. Jaller and racer, old friend it was great serving with you all. -end transmission- Mandalorian Firetracer (talk) 23:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) SURVIVED? Who still lives so i can friend them? Status of UNSC Members: hello Colonel Vasco former 2nd in command of HAVOC/ UNSCM. the current list of M.I.A (people that changed name in game or are just missing), K.I.A/DECEASED (died in battle or due to wounds) and AWOL (people that left squad with out clearence) is updated every month. With the best regards Colonel Vasco Gomes Semper Fi.